Serà traição?
by F190
Summary: Após uma falta de Sara,Catherine começa a desconfiar que Sara a esteja traindo com Sofia Curtis .  FIC TOTAL CSR
1. Chapter 1

A noite estava fria e sentada em seu sofá Catherine estava mudando constantemente de canal,ela estava chateada e preocupada,j havia passado da meia noite e nada de sua namorada chegar em casa,ela tinha conseguido fazer com que Lindsay ficasse na casa da mãe dela o final de semana inteiro e a loira aproveitava qualquer brecha para trazer sara para sua casa . Ela não queria contar que estava louca por outra mulher,pelo menos não agora,ela não queria que os outros a maltratassem pelo fato de sua mãe ter trocado de time . Lindsay encarava Sara como uma amiga de sua mãe porem mal sabia o que havia escondido em baixo do pano . Sara chegou e bem devagar abriu a porta da casa e a fechou,ela não queria acordar Catherine,ela tinha uma chave reserva dado pela loira para Sara para quando ela sempre quisesse falar mais imtimamente com ela . Sara passou pela cozinha rapidamente e pegou um pão integral,alface,tomate e queijo branco e um pouco de kethchup depois de fazer o seu sanduiche ela voltou para a sala e viu Catherine com os braços cruzados .

CW:meio tarde para visitar alguém senhorita Sidle!

SS:desculpe eu tive muito trabalho.

CW:trabalho?Sara nós trabalhamos no mesmo local!e sei que você não terminou agora!

Sara colocou o sanduiche na bandeja e se aproximou de Catherine e colocou os braços sobre a cintura da loira a puxando para seu colo .

CW:me solta!vou dormir!

Catherine se levantou furiosa e foi para o quarto . Sara revirou os olhos e se levantou do sofá e seguiu para o quarto ,ao chegar lá Catherine estava deitada de lado na cama . Aonde Sara estaria?tantas pessoas já haviam a traído e Catherine temia que Sara estivesse a traíndo,ai seria muito azar no amor .

SS:Cath...vou te contar o que aconteceu..mais depois que eu tomar um banho .

Sara foi para o banheiro e meia hora depois voltou e colocou um roupão e deitou do lado de Catherine pousando a m o sobre a cintura de Catherine .

SS:estava vindo para casa quando Sofia me ligou e ela pediu que eu a ajudasse.

Catherine se virou para encarar Sara .

CW:ajudasse?a Sofia?você e ela se odeiam!

SS:nós não nos odiamos mais Catherine acredite!

CW:Sara por favor..quer que eu acredite nisso?

SS:ok acredite se quiser,mais eu estou sento honesta e sincera com voce !

CW:sara...jura para mim que você não estava ficando com ninguém né ?

SS:eu juro Cath!

Catherine levantou e deitou Sara reta na cama dela e come ou a beija-la por todo os cantos do corpo esbelto de Sara,mesmo irritada com ela,Catherine n o podia negar que o corpo de Sara vivia chamando o corpo dela .

SS:Cath pare!

CW:por que?

SS:n o quero que se sinta péssima pelo que aconteceu ,vamos esquecer esse momento constrangedor e deixa eu amar você !

CW:humm..parece uma boa ideia!

Na manha seguinte Catherine acordou bem cedo,era uma segunda feira e Lindsay chegaria a qualquer momento em casa . Ela pegou um roupão e foi ate o banheiro,a noite passada tinha sido fabuloso e ela tinha certeza que Sara a amava de verdade e que n o a estava traindo,nunca o sexo com Sara tinha sido tão intenso e tão eletrizante,era s lembrar da noite e o corpo de Catherine tremia completamente e por inteiro . Ela voltou e colocou um vestido leve e desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha e lavou a louça suja,preparou um grande café da manhã ,ela foi até a sala e varreu o chão e recolheu a louça suja dali,ela viu o pâo que Sara estava comendo na noite anterior e se lembrou da discussão que tiveram,mais agora era passado pois Sara havia mostrado que n o existia ninguém em sua vida a não ser Catherine,porem o celular de Sara que estava na mesa de centro começou a vibrar chamando a atenção da loira,ela olhou no visor curiosa para saber quem era e ficou irritada ao ver o nome no visor .

CW:Sofia Curtis?


	2. Chapter 2

Ela pensou em atender mais ouviu o barulho dos passos na escada de madeira,ela rapidamente foi para a cozinha . Sara entrou na cozinha e foi encontrar Catherine terminando de lavar a louça,Sara a abraçou por trás colocando os braços ao redor da cintura da loira e começando a plantar beijos no ombro dela .

CW:ah..dormiu bem querida?

Catherine fez de tudo para que Sara não notasse o ciume em sua voz . Mesmo que Catherine estivesse morrendo de ciumes,o fato de Sara estar a apertando mais e a beijando e mordendo seu pescoço e ombros fez a loira ficar hipnotizada,ela soltou um gemido involuntário e a morena caprichou mais nas mordidas na orelha de Catherine .

CW: querida...eu vou...

Sara sorriu e soltou Catherine e foi para a sala . Catherine a seguiu depois de um tempo e encontrou Sara virada de costas para a porta da cozinha,a morena não percebeu que a loira estava na porta que dividia a sala da cozinha,meia hora depois a conversa acabou e Sara desligou o telefone e se virou e viu Catherine com os braços cruzados

SS:é..é...a Sofia acabou de me ligar..tenho que ir agora,mais pense que vai dar para Linds chegar e eu não vou estar aqui...então não vai ter que explicar porque eu estou na sua casa a essa hora...é...a gente se vê no lab.

Catherine não respondeu apenas viu sua garota sair sem ao menos tocar em sues lábios . No inicio da noite quando o turno ia começar ela procurou por Sofia ou Sara,mas nehuma das duas estavam por ali foi então que ela viu Greg e o puxou para a sala dela .

CW:Greg você viu a Sara?

GS:eu não hà vi hoje,vocês estão com algum problema?

Greg era o único que sabia do namoro das duas,talvez porque Sara sempre confiou nele,mas Catherine as tinha ciumes da amizade deles .

CW:ontem a noite após o turno dobrado eu preparei tudo para uma noite maravilhosa ai a Sara não apareceu,eu cansei de esperar e quando ela chegou já era mais de meia-noite .

GS:mais ela pelo menos falou o motivo do atraso?

CW:falou que estava ajudando a Sofia,depois ela me recompensou com um sexo fabuloso,mais hoje de manha Sofia ligou para ela e ela simplesmente saiu.

GS:e você acha que ela esta te traindo com a Sofia?

CW:o que quer que eu pense?

GS:vou conversar com a Sara.

CW:obrigada..ah hora do trabalho!

Depois da conversa com Greg,Catherine ficou mais curiosa e preocupada,ela decidiu procurar novamente por Sara e foi ate a sala de repouso foi quando ela viu Sara conversando com Nick e Sofia . Catherine odiou não ter aprendido leitura labial com Grissom,mais não precisava de um perito em leitura labial para ver o que estava acontecendo ali . Na sala de repouso todos esperavam Grissom mas logo Ecklie avisou que Grissom iria a uma conferencia e Catherine teria três meses na supervisão .

CW:Grissom não vem então Nick e Warrick um caso para vocês e Greg...

SS:eu e Sofia temos um caso em aberto entao...

CW:ah...então leve o Greg com vocês..eu vou arrumar os documentaçoes do Grissom.

todos sairam menos Sara que esperou a sala e os arredores ficar vazios .

SS:o que esta acontecendo Cath?por acaso esta com ciumes de mim e da Sofia?eu vi como você olhou!

CW:não,eu não estou com...sabe do que mais que caso é esse que você e Sofia estão envolvidas?

SS:um caso antigo,jà estamos terminando...bom vou indo!

Catherine estava frustrada,irritada e com muito ciumes e decidiu demonstrar tudo isso para Sara .

CW:é Sara?

SS:o que é?

CW:me beija!


	3. Chapter 3

**Penúltimo Capitulo**

SS:aqui?

CW:sim!aqui!

Ecklie estava vindo e Catherine sabia disso e sabia que Sofia estava no final do corredor,porem Sara deu apenas um selinho rápido e saiu . Era claro agora para Catherine que Sara estava armando algo e não queria que ela soubesse . Ela pensou o turno todo na sala mais sua mente estava em Sara e no que ela estaria fazendo...Sara não poderia trai-la,não era justo . Ela fechou os olhos por um instante tentando lembrar da noite anterior e logo os flashs tomaram conta de seus pensamentos e um calor anormal invadiu o corpo dela,era como se ela estivesse revivendo todo o acontecido naquela noite,ela precisava de Sara,seu corpo estava começando a doer de tesão pela morena porém faltava uma hora ate o turno acabar e ela se levantou fechou as persianas e voltou a sua cadeira,ela fechou os olhos e sues pensamentos voltaram,porem não duraram muito pois uma batida na porta fez a loira se assustar,ela pegou os óculos de leitura jogados na mesa e os colocou fingindo estar ocupada com os relatórios .

CW:entre a porta esta aberta.

Catherine se quer olhou para ver quem era .

SS:você fica tão sexy de óculos sabia?

A loira levantou os olhos,aquela voz rouca fez um estrago em seu corpo que já estava pegando fogo .

CW:hey...estava pensando em voce!já terminou o seu caso com a Sofia?

SS:é...Cath...odeio quando você fica brava comigo...e eu quero pedir desculpa por ultimamente .

CW:olha...depois nós resolvemos isso..que tal nós ficarmos juntas de novo?

Sara sorriu e foi para trás da mesa Catherine a puxou para um beijo intenso...logo a loira estava a puxando para seu colo,colocando beijos no pescoço da morena e tentando tirar a blusa preta da mesma,porem o celular da morena tocou fazendo a mesma se afastar e fazendo Catherine gemer de pura frustaçao quando os labìos da morena se separaram dos dela .

CW:quem era?

SS:Sofia,desculpa eu tenho que ir.

CW:Sar você não vai atrás dela de novo não è?

SS:estamos terminando o caso.

CW:eu não acredito que exista um caso de verdade!acho que esta mentindo para mim!

SS:olha eu não tenho tempo para discuti com você!ate mais tarde!

Sara ajeitou a blusa e saiu da sala deixando Catherine mais que furiosa com a morena e com a Sofia . E agora mais do que nunca ela queria descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo entre Sofia e Sara .


	4. Chapter 4

**Ultimo Capitulo .**

Catherine procurou por Greg que havia estado com Sara e Sofia no caso que elas diziam ter que resolver urgentemente . ela encontrou Greg lendo uma revista na sala de repouso .

CW:Greg?Greg?...vem aqui!

GS:a mesma distancia daqui e a mesma que aqui!

CW:ai que saco!

Catherine entrou na sala de repouso e sentou-se próxima a Greg .

CW:então você estava com a Sara e com a Sofia naquele caso que elas dizem ser super importante,o que descobriu sobre elas?

GS:ok...o caso que elas tem que resolver é no antigo salão de festas na strip,mais eu não vi corpo ou qualquer coisa do tipo .

CW:sabia eu vou matar a Sofia e depois matar a Sara.

Catherine saiu e Greg caiu na risada,Catherine estava decidida a pegar Sara e Sofia no flagra e ela estava o procurando em todos os cantos do lab,mais foi então que ao chegar no estacionamento que ela se supreendeu com o que viu.

SS:ela não desconfia de nada Sofia!

SC:mais ela è esperta acho que vai descobrir.

SS:se fizermos algo errado ou levantarmos suspeitas .

SC:eu ainda estou com muito receio Sar.

"Sar?"aquela abreviaçao só era feita por Catherine e dessa vez o sangue jà estava fervendo da loira .

SS:confie em mim,mais 24 horas e conseguiremos fazer o que estávamos planejando a tanto tempo.

Sofia sorriu e pela primeira vez puxou Sara de encontro com o corpo dela,acariciando as coxas firmes de Sara,fazendo a morena arregalar os olhos,Catherine iria atrás de Sofia para mata-la de tanto ciume que estava sentindo naquele momento mais logo as duas saíram juntas e de mãos dadas . Catherine voltou para casa completamente chateada com Sara,ela confiou nela e Sara a estava traindo na cara dura e ainda mais com Sofia Curtis!ela não sabia qual era o pior saber que estava sendo traída ou ver com os próprios olhos a traiçao,ela deitou no sofá e se cobriu com um lençol azul claro,era difícil não esconder as lágrimas que estavam caindo sem parar de seus olhos . Lindsay estava em casa naquele dia,pois era uma quinta feira e ela ainda tinha escola na sexta,a garota desceu as escadas e viu a mãe chorando .

LW:o que foi mãe?

CW:nada,só um acidente emocional .

LW:sinto muito mãe...posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

CW:obrigada mais nada vai ajudar agora,você não tem aula amanha?então trate de dormir são quatro da manha.

LW:ok boa noite!

Catherine viu a filha subir a escada mais não queria ir para o quarto,ela imaginava que talvez Sara pudesse voltar para casa e explicar as coisas,mais ela sabia que com Lindsay em casa Sara não se atreveria a ir ate a casa da loira . Mais foi a imagem de Sofia abraçando tão sensualmente Sara que fez a loira chorar mais,era como se aquela imagem não saísse da sua cabeça,como se fosse um filme aonde era reprisado varias vezes . Na manha seguinte Catherine acordou tarde,seus olhos e seu rosto estavam inchados de tanto que ela havia chorado na noite interior,ela lavou o rosto com agua bem fria,o que tirou um pouco da vermelhaçao nos olhos e diminuiu um pouco o inchaço . Ela percebeu que a cozinha estava muito limpa e era sinal que Sara não tinha voltado para casa,ela pegou o celular e não tinha varias mensagens de Sara,Lindsay tinha saído e deixado um recado na geladeira avisando que estava indo para a escola . Catherine tinha corte na parte da manha e possivelmente ficaria a tarde toda também,então ela tomou um banho rápido,vestiu o conjunto preto o salto fino preto e uma pasta,se olhou pela ultima vez no espelho e foi embora . Ao chegar no tribunal o juiz havia mudado o dia do julgamento para a próxima terça-feira e Catherine gemeu de irritaçao,ela decidiu ir para o lab e ajudar a equipe do turno da manha,ela estava fazendo de tudo para tirar Sara Sidle de sua cabeça,o que estava sendo realmente difícil . Mais parecia que nem o lab estava fazendo algum trabalho naquela manha,ela voltou para casa e ficou com o celular próximo dela caso ele tocasse . a noite demorou para chegar mais chegou e Catherine trocou de roupa e quando estava saindo da casa dela ouviu a voz e Sara na esquina .

SS:eu não acredito Sofia!como você teve coragem?

SC:eu não sei como dizer isso,mais você tem sido tão boa para mim esses dias .

SS:mais eu e a Catherine temos um caso juntas,somos um casal.

SC:dane-se Catherine Willows!aquela ex-prostituta .

SS:o termo certo é dançarian erótica ou dançarina de strip-tease .

SC:que seja!

Catherina nao pode negar que as palavras de Sofia estava pesando na mente dela e com uma raiva encontrolavel foi atras das duas .

CW:Sofia!porque voce nao age com uma mulher e vem dizer isso na minha cara?

Sofia puxou Sara para dentro do carro e ligou o motor,Catherine pegou o carro e fez o mesmo,logo Sofia e Catherine estavam correndo pelas ruas de Las Vegas na velocidade máxima,era mais de 120 km/h,mais Catherine não se importava em ser barrada pela policia,ninguém tiraria Sara Sidle dela . Sofia entrou na strip e puxou Sara para fora do carro e a levou para o antigo salão de festas,Catherine saiu do carro e pegou sua arma,estava prestes a fazer uma loucura e entrou dentro do salão de festa,tudo estava escura e ela não via muita coisa .

CW:cadê você Sofia?agora não vai aparecer?

um grito uníssono e as luzes ascendendo a assustou,um grande "supresa!" saiu . Catherine ficou imóvel e Sara se aproximou dela .

SS:feliz aniversario Catherine!

CW:mais como?

SS:hoje è 26 de Março,seu aniversario!

CW:eu esqueci completamente disso!

SC:é parabéns Catherine!

CW:você estava nessa também?

SC:a pedido de Sara,desde o inicio,Sara queria fazer uma festa bem diferente e bom deu no que deu.

CW:eu não acredito!

Catherine abraçou Sara e pela primeira vez não se imcomodou de beijar Sara na boca,apenas para garanti que tudo era real e que Sofia não tinha nenhum interesse amoroso na parceira .

SC:bom vamos comer o bolo.

CW:Sara Sidle você sabe o que fez?quase que eu cometo uma loucura!você me deixou muito ciumenta!

SS:sabia,mais sabia também que você não iria topar uma ê própria me falou,então eu decidi fazer o meu melhor!

CW:então você ainda é toda minha?

SS:completamente e mais tarde eu entrego o meu presente para você,um presente bem sexy!

**Fim**


End file.
